


Lady Malfoy has green eyes

by neverforgiveme2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How I fall in love with the worst choice
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgiveme2018/pseuds/neverforgiveme2018
Summary: Lady Malfoy has green eyes.爱看起来很美，可是，它到底是欲望。爱是基于被爱的渴望而诞生的。爱天生就带着独占欲与毁灭欲。爱是我要你属于且只属于我一个人。爱是天生就有缺陷的。里德尔文案伏地魔不会爱自己的孩子。他会要求对方服从自己，而如果对方不服从自己，他就不认为那个孩子有存在意义。他克制不住的宠爱一个女孩。那个女孩和他年少时喜欢过的女人长得一模一样。他出于内心深处的某种难以克制的感情去爱一个人（感情上），但是因为他不知道如何去爱一个人（行动上），他不知道爱一个人会是什么样的表现，什么样的举止。他克制不住。但是，但是。二周目已开《HP初恋无小事》男主德拉科，副男主卢修斯。《HP伏魔者》已开。男主伏地魔，副男主雷古勒斯。整个系列唯一的甜文《假如青梅又竹马》男主德拉科整个系列我本人最喜欢的小短文《用你的名字呼唤我》男主汤姆里德尔





	Lady Malfoy has green eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [马尔福小姐有一双绿眼睛](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/499276) by 却被多情笑. 



> 我，一个英语残渣。  
> 因为深感自己总有一天会被和谐到正版网页根本找不到我而盗文满天飞的地步。  
> 因此决定奋斗一把，看自己能不能挑战全英文的ao3发表……
> 
> 理想总是要有的，并且越大越好。  
> 这样想想看，如果我有一天学好了英语，或许我还能全文改英语呢……

小天狼星迈进酒馆里的时候一眼就看见了克里斯蒂。  
对方正坐在角落里，像是已经喝了不少了，桌子上放着许多空杯子，手里正端着一杯樱桃薄荷酒，酒里的那颗樱桃硕大无比，而酒液的颜色则是像她的眼睛一样的深翡翠色。  
  
她帽子拉到鼻子，黑色的头发半遮着脸，一只手撑在脸颊上，但他还是一眼就将她认了出来。  
他下意识的走过去，将她的帽子放下去，发现果然是她，并且是比平常的颜色更浓重一点的她——脸颊上有醉酒的红晕，嘴唇像酒里漂浮着的那枚樱桃一样的红。  
  
“你在做什么呢？”他夸张的问她。  
她显然已经醉了，居然对着他笑起来，“你来了。”  
他呼吸一滞，说，“你醉了。”  
“是。”她点点头。  
  
醉了之后她像是比清醒的时候好接近一点，“我送你回去吧。”他蹲在她身旁，低声说，“你哥哥要是知道了会担心的。”  
“应该不至于，”她说，“我刚刚做了姑妈……”  
卢修斯刚刚有了自己和纳西莎的第一个孩子，他们爱他爱得不得了，那孩子刚刚出生一个月，而他甚至舍不得让家养小精灵照顾他。  
  
“嗯，我们都知道你做了姑妈。”他哄着她，“乖孩子，我们回去吧。”  
她看了他好一会，眼睛找了一会焦距，终于点了点头。  
他犹豫一会，“你变成猫吧，我送你回去。”  
她为了和他说话，转过了身，这会又俯下了身，领口往下坠了一点，露出锁骨中间的一块三角形的凹陷以及里面穿着的一件绿色的连衣裙。  
  
裙子领口开的有一点大，一根项链从那一处滑落出来，上面的坠子是一颗蓝宝石，因为她和他靠的近，差点没有打到他的脸上。  
  
他下意识的眨了眨眼，能够通过空气感受到一闪一闪的宝石上她迅速消失的体温，说，“克里斯蒂……”  
随即他正好顺着那一块三角形的凹陷看进去，很黑，酒馆里本来光线就黯淡，那处凹陷的下方又被阴影挡住了。  
真的很暗，他什么也看不见。  
  
过了一会。  
“克里斯蒂，”他努力移开眼睛，说，“你得把自己领子往上拉一点。”  
而她懵懂的看他一会，仿佛没有听懂他在说什么。  
  
他心里剧烈的跳起来，“你醉的很厉害。”他说着，忍不住玩笑似的说，“我都在想你是不是要亲我一口了。”  
他话音未落，她两只手就搭在他的肩膀上，还没等他回过神来，一个极软的东西就凑了上来，带着一点薄荷酒的凉意。  
  
只一下，只一下她就离开了，但是那两只手依然搭在他的肩膀上支撑着自己的体重。  
她真的醉的很厉害。  
她离他这么近，他能闻到她身上的气味，属于她的，极其女性的一种气味，那种气味似乎能让你口干舌燥。  
  
而他下意识的舔了一下自己的嘴唇。  
又凉又甜。  
是薄荷酒。  
她喝了多少薄荷酒？  
  
薄荷酒……这真的是女人才会喝的东西，他一直搞不懂为什么自己的弟弟也总是喜欢喝这个。  
说起雷古勒斯，他消失多久了？  
几个月？快一年了？  
他胡思乱想着，尽力不去想她刚刚亲了自己一口这一事实。  
但是她已经醉成这样了，把她扔在这里不管显然是不可能的。  
那太危险了。  
  
虽然卢修斯很有手段，但她太漂亮了，他不认为卢修斯的手段能够威震住所有人。  
她摇摇晃晃的又坐正了身子，从桌子上再次捞起自己的杯子，喝了一口，这一回她把那枚樱桃也含进了嘴里。  
她的嘴……  
肉嘟嘟的，红艳艳的，看起来比那枚樱桃还要小。  
他很想咬一口，看看是不是樱桃一样的甜而多汁。  
……  
这个念头不大对，他得换一个。  
  
她到底是怎么样把那颗金色飞贼一样大的樱桃含进嘴里的？！  
咽完酒之后她含着那枚蜜渍樱桃，左腮鼓囊囊的，像是腮囊里塞满了松子的松鼠。  
然后她舔了舔自己的嘴唇，像是想把自己嘴唇上的酒渍舔干净。  
他看了看桌面，发现上面已经积了一小堆樱桃核了。  
他极力克制不去看她一动一动的樱桃样的嘴唇，低声说，“克里斯蒂，要是卢修斯在这里，他绝对会杀了这家店的老板……”  
  
竟然给了她这么多酒。  
这么晚了，在这个时候，她……  
她的手再次落在他的肩膀上，一路滑下去，拉着他的手肘将它举高，她手指划过的地方都在发痒，而他不知道该不该制止她，然而在这短暂的犹豫中她已经握住了他的手掌，将嘴唇凑了上去，很快，一点硬硬的东西就压在了他的手心里。  
  
湿润的，微温的，坚硬的。  
是她吐出了樱桃核。  
那枚樱桃核正躺在他的手心，它像是带着一种魔法，接触它的皮肤开始不自然的发痒，并且那种痒意从他的手心里往心脏处扩散。  
他觉得自己心跳的简直要爆炸了，周围的人都看过来，他也顾不上，他深呼吸了几次，“明天你醒来我要用这个来嘲笑你了。”他故意笑起来，“克里斯蒂，我要把这枚樱桃核做成项链挂在脖子上给你看。”  
她身子软的没有什么力气，他只好把手搭在她的腰下面用力把她托起来，“乖孩子，你得回去好好睡一会。”他说，“我送你回家，好不好？”  
她点点头，没有忘记往桌子上多扔一块金嘉隆做小费。  
  
他替她将帽子又拉到下巴，心里祈祷千万不要看见卢修斯。  
如果这一切被卢修斯看见了，他一定会杀了自己。  
随即他又惊恐的想。  
这么晚了，她又醉成这样，她可不能在这种状态中回家。  
他可不敢带着一个醉醺醺的克里斯蒂去见卢修斯。  
自己不能送她回去，和自己这样被几乎所有纯血统家族都看作耻辱的人这么晚在外面喝酒？还喝醉了？  
  
卢修斯会杀了他，他一定会的。  
他胡思乱想着。  
他想带着她去莉莉那，但是心里又很犹豫，莉莉马上就要到预产期了，他不确定这个时候该不该去给对方添麻烦。  
但是如果不去的话，他也想不出还有哪个女性和自己和她都很亲近，她要是知道自己喝醉的样子被其他人看见，明天会不会疯掉？  
他自己都很担心明天她醒酒了之后会杀了自己。  
  
“我该拿你怎么办呢，”他低声说着，“我可不敢和你呆在一起，我怕卢修斯杀了我。”  
而且他本能的想要继续那个吻。  
这可不是个好兆头。  
他在心里不断的和自己默念，她喝醉了，她不知道她在做什么，他不该也不能在不经她允许的前提下和她这样。  
然而女孩再次抬起头来，她揽住他的脖子，手托在他脑袋后面按着他，长长久久的吻了他。  
她喝醉了其实没有什么力气，但是他挣脱不开。  
更何况他喜欢她，他知道自己喜欢她这样做。  
薄荷那种凉飕飕的感觉一直让他觉得不适，他不喜欢薄荷。  
他的牙膏都是柠檬味而不是薄荷味。  
但是现在，薄荷使得她的嘴唇闻起来更芬芳。  
她的口腔内部是温暖而滑腻的。  
他不由自主地喘息起来，他的手在她背后交叉起来想把对方更深的压向自己，他下意识的想要更多，他沉浸在这个吻里。  
  
但是过了一会，他下意识的推开她，狼狈至极的推开她，他说，“你醉了，克里斯蒂，”他觉得自己喉咙干渴发疼，像是喝了酒的是他而不是她，“你醉了，我们不该这样。”  
他也不知道自己最后到底是怎么样做到把她带到莉莉那的。  
他满脑子都是她给自己的那个吻。  
  
如果说摄魂怪会吸走你的灵魂只留给你痛苦，那她就像是一只吸走了你的灵魂却留给了你欢愉的摄魂怪一样。


End file.
